PortalME:Better living through Halos and happiness
by Evident Disaster
Summary: This is by request from InvaderViceroy, Portals, Halo, and Mass Effect, category may change in the next few days. Chapter 0. There needs to be more Nihlus fics, Rookie, and Nihlus wake up in Casa Rivera a UCAF station gone rogue and both must survive the insane AI Gladys out to kill and harvest the tow of them. Lets see where this goes. Violence, Swearing and Portals...


The Portal Effect: Better living through Halos and happiness…

XXXXX

Yes this is one of the more unique fictions of my time and this one's to Invader Viceroy, who requested a portal fic with halo; I tried a variety of fics in the past that circulated between this and other crossovers. Such as Dead Space, Assassins Creed, Red Vs Blue, My Little Ponies (Taken), and 3 other fics. But this one I pulled from my old shelf and just edited for .

So without further ado here you go…

XXXXX

Chapter 0: Dreams do come true…

In the depths of the Nova Stratus the empty space gave way to the large space station held in the vacuum, the space station had remained here for over 35 years researching and developing new weapons and technologies to be used by the UCAF, many of these technologies had of course had to be created in discretion.

The means of how these technological discoveries had been quite questionable, methods of development had been hard pressed to have actual personnel test and evaluate these technological discoveries, of course a lot of people ended up dead. As time went on the technological advancements had taken its toll on the personnel, without many people to know of what happens at the research station many participants were those of the actual research teams.

So as a means to continue scientific advancement, the ONI created a new method, to use other beings, as the covenant war began the UCAF wished to know the boundaries of the covenant physiology and their response to many factors including psychological and physical dilemma and stress. The ONI had brought the station into active function to hold the new test subjects and began testing.

As time progressed the UCAF took more and more aliens and took them to Casa Rivera, of course this did raise many questions as to what was happening to prisoners of war, but they were usually forgotten over time. But Casa Rivera also changed; the mixed varieties of entities present began an evaluation of various others, human in parallel to aliens.

And so ONI continued to create and develop further methods of understanding the comparison on either human and alien, and create new methods of one to fight the other. As the war drew to a close the ONI realised that the remaining prisoners were to be hidden from public knowledge, however the need for fresh prisoners were hard to come upon.

The ONI ceased the experimentation until a solution could be created, the ONI then created cloning methods upon all test subjects to continue their efforts. However every genetic sample could only be measured for so many generations. As Casa Rivera continued further advancement the ONI realised that all research data and information that all science members were limited and the more information compiled by previous members had to be further developed.

The ONI had many reservations upon use of AI, for the fact that the Artificial Intelligence units possessed an ethical factor and moral mind, every unit created were determined not to harm humans. But with the need for a smart AI to run the Casa Rivera, the ONI soon pursued a means to continue the program.

Gladys was created in 2550, the former head of researcher who first participated in the Project: Halo in 2511, her mind was by far the greatest of the UCAF researchers, she was a brilliantly charismatic researcher who died in 2515 after extreme exposure to radiation. Her neural data was preserved in the UCAF Research Archives and sent to Casa Rivera.

However being the head researcher of unethical practice, the mind of Gladys proved far more resilient to the UCAF. The ONI decided upon a more subtle fashion in order to deal with Gladys, they created dozens of personality cores, miniature dumb AI designed to suppress the core AI. And with the installation of Gladys's personality within the mainframe the Casa Rivera station had finally become capable of dealing with the bulk work that previously been unresolved.

However the creation of the new research AI soon caused problems, the suppressive cores diminished the reaction time of the AI and Gladys personality soon went defunct, the lab researchers shut the AI down constantly in order to ensure the safety of program, however Gladys soon quietened down.

It was not until 2555/2/19 when the AI soon began to undertake a new program, the Portal Program, an advancement of the Halo trans-light transportation field, the new invasive field design would require high risk operation and would require many additions to the Casa Rivera, the scientists approved for all detailed work, and let Gladys continue on the project.

3 days later the AI went berserk, Casa Rivera dropped from contact as Gladys took control enacting Protocol Overlord, her own override integrated into the system while the ONI continued researching. The last transmission from the emergency systems of ONI however disabled all flight capabilities of the Casa Rivera and ensured that no shuttled could be used.

However the ONI could not initiate any systems purge or station wide recovery as the whereabouts of Casa Rivera would be revealed to the UCAF a devastating blow to public support and morale, the ONI hushed any talk of Casa Rivera and hoped to send in a suppression force to deal with the rogue program. But within the time of ONI preparing to purge the facility, Gladys took control of other higher functions of the station, such as resource management, and unmanned programmed droned and turrets.

The area where Casa Rivera soon went silent as whole bases vanished from UCAF records and reports, ONI hushed the incidents as network error and prepared for the worst. But as March came, another project went out of control. The Sigma Protocol was initiated at the start of the unknown incursion of the Turian fleet and soon war was brought to the UCAF once again.

ONI now having no choice but to redirect resources in order to fight the turians soon forced their hand and engaged in the war. Meanwhile Casa Rivera only 25 light years from the Sigma Relay was left unattended or observed began to wait patiently in space as Gladys soon drew vessels into reach. And much like a Sirens call, ships were baited to Casa Rivera…

2555/5/23

Location: Confidential/UCAF: Research and Development Station Casa Rivera/ ONI Nova Mobile Base

Time: 2:44 AM

The soft humming of the lights above seemed to buzz in his ear, it was aggravating that he hadn't had much sleep since joining this expedition, but the turian couldn't believe that they couldn't at least given him some better accommodations for at least the trip… being stuck on a damned shoddy worked frigate to go off and die fighting some aliens wasn't what he wanted to be doing during what was supposed to be peace time. But alas, here he was…

He finally heard the chime of alarms on a nearby clock he went around and time to smack it, his arms were a bit sluggish and he managed to finally hit the smooth top surface of what he assumed was the clock. Well at least the buzzing had stopped; he rolled around in his bed trying to get some better cover from his sheets, but then awoke to the very loud PM.

"Welcome to Casa Rivera Research and Development, current time is UCAF: 2:45 AM, please can cell Number: N334 Nihlus please stand at attention so that we may begin testing?" A somewhat sweet yet aggressive voice asked.

It was then that Nihlus realised that something was very wrong here, he cracked his eyes open, he was blinded by the lights above being reflected off of every surface around him, the turian adjusted his eyes after a few blinks and found himself in a pristine room. It had a bed which he was in, a table with a holopad of sorts, a bed-stand with a clock. And what looked like a bathroom in the corner of the room which he was thankful that it was covered. And on small shelf dispenser which looked like food.

He got up unsure of what was going on, he felt sluggish getting out of bed, but he adjusted his head, he wasn't some damned rookie when it came to immediate threats and analysis, but his mind had become rather foggy, he stumbled slightly as he adjusted to his surroundings. He looked about in anticipation for someone or something to come and get him.

But for Nihlus no such threat came to view, he could only hear his breathing and the constant tick of the alarm clock as the time counted. He was then startled as a PA in his room blared out loud.  
"Thank you for participating in the Casa Rivera program, please wait as the primary systems register your ID and equipment for testing." The sweet voice chimed again.

"What in Frak is going on!" He shouted to the PA above his room.

But dead silence was the only response to his question. Nihlus felt that this was going to be a long day.

XXXXX

2555/5/23

Location: Confidential/UCAF: Research and Development Station Casa Rivera/ ONI Nova Mobile Base

Time: 2:44 AM

Participant Relaxation and Recovery- Cell 17

A voice called over through an intercom.  
"Participant- THX-1138 preparing for specialised course addition. Lt Dustin Echoes please awake for immediate departure to Lambda Section 5; your participation would be greatly appreciated."

On the bed of the four wall room, a black armoured ODST with a white stripe that ran in vertical lines on his carapace, he had his helmet in his hands looking silently at the PA and then to his helmet. He put his helmet back on and heard the click of the door to his room unlock, he stepped forwards to the door and as he exited he was greeted by the AI of the station.

"Lt Dustin Echoes, would you like me to address you as such?" A woman materialised in front of him.

Dustin brought the visor polarity on as he stated.  
"No, please address to me as Rookie."

XXXXX

Down in the depths of the Casa Rivera, in the bundled mess of old storage ways and forgotten props to the station, a frail looking young man in a tattered lab uniform with markings of a large rat worked frivolously with trying to open a can. But as he did so, he noticed something, a flash of light near him; he froze for a moment and then carefully went to the light.

"Can it be?" He asked himself.

He brought the console up to check if the system was right. The image of THX-1138 had come to view, his ticket out of this damned facility. The Rookie was here. And it looked like Gladys had fallen for the trap. He smiled with glee; he could finally escape this damned station and get to UCAF space, and to his family.

It was then that something clanked behind him; he turned about with a pulse pistol and said.  
"Dammit Rick, you should really be careful, I almost took you for one of Gladys' hunter drones."

Rick stepped into the light, the broad shouldered elite stepped forwards, and he had rags that were in worse condition as young teens. The elite had a bit of a heavy limp, probably because of the prosthetic that was no in its place, the elite had been selected by Gladys to perform as a test subject to a gruelling trial by fire.

In the end Rick lost his left leg and had his right arm crushed, the AI however had some sadistic sense of humour and decided to rip the damaged limbs of and let the elite carry on as a participant until the young teen broke him out of the test facility. Now they both carry on hiding in the recesses of the damned station waiting for the chance to escape once and for all.

The elite addressed the young teen with an inquisitive look, to which the teen merely replied.  
"Yes Rat has gotten through, we have a means to escape and very soon."

The elite merely nodded and took a seat nearby working on his makeshift drone limbs, he hadn't had the fortunate luck to fix the squeaking noise in his shoulder but at least everything was still good for the time being. Rat turned to his computer and got to work, he needed to be sure of the participants, if the right conditions were met, then Rookie would be the key. The guy was one of the hardest to kill bastards of the UNSC or so his record states, and the fact that he would be participating in all of the tests meant that this was going to be good, he'd get help along the way, and with help, he could break the control of Gladys.

XXXXX

And that's our introduction of the Portal Effect: Better living through Halos and happiness…

I'll be continuing with Chapter 1 by next week and the other chapters to the next dozen stories so I'm going to be very busy and yes I haven't died. But a good friend of mine died in a car accident and the death of Edd Gould to whom I requested a memorial picture of sometime before and a ton of other things have happened with me that have put me very behind schedule.

But I'll be trying to get myself back pretty soon. And also I have no idea if this fic will be still under Halo/Me or should be put into the Portal/Me section, that's still a bit of debate there.


End file.
